


Podfic: Dudley's Memories

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 23:36:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minerva needs help delivering another letter to #4 Privet Drive. At forty, Dudley is not at all what Harry expects. A long overdue conversation ensues. DH cannon compliant, but probably not the way you think. Prologue to "Snape's Memories".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Dudley's Memories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dudley's Memories](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16789) by Paganaidd. 



I was won in a charity auction by Catarina1 who requested this particular story.

[MP3 Download](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012052403.zip)

*

[Audiobook ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012052404.zip)


End file.
